


Ice and Fire

by imaginary_golux



Category: Disney Princesses
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2669669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five women Elsa did not marry, and one she did.</p>
<p>Written for the Disney Kink Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice and Fire

1) It would honestly be a little cliché for the Snow Queen, as her people call her now, to marry Snow White. Cliché, but cute, Anna would say – and isn’t she lovely, with her skin as white as snow and her lips as red as blood and her hair as black as ebony?

She is lovely, but Elsa watches Snow White sing to the birds who land on her fingers, trusting her among all humans to treat them well, and knows that here is a woman who would not be happy in a land of ice, who knows the joys of spring too well to grow to love the winter.

2) It would be quite a coup for the kingdom of Arendelle to forge an alliance with the King of the Sea, and Elsa is more than happy to play host to his youngest daughter, lovely Ariel. Ariel is sweet and charming, her voice more beautiful than any Elsa has ever heard, her laughter like the chiming of the church bells, her dancing more elegant than the steady glide of the palace swans.

But Ariel dips her toes in the icy water of Arendelle’s fjords and shivers; she wraps herself in furs and wears thick gloves and speaks longingly of the tropical waters of her home. Elsa signs a binding treaty promising peace forever between their kingdoms, gives Ariel half a dozen silver forks in many sizes and a comb set with diamonds, like unmelting ice, and sends her home.

3) Sultana Jasmine, whose lands are so far south that Arendelle’s maps do not even mention them, is beautiful in a way no woman of the far north is: dusky-skinned and ebon-haired and graceful as a flame. Elsa knows that Jasmine is no fit match for her, not when Jasmine has her own kingdom to rule.

They set up a regular correspondence, nonetheless; it is good to have another queen as a friend, and Jasmine’s letters are scented with the flower whose name she bears, which does not grow in Elsa’s lands; Elsa sends back snowdrops and pinecones, and dreams of oceans of sand.

4) Fa Mulan comes from even farther away than Jasmine, leading a trade caravan, sword at her side and hair bound tightly up. Elsa likes her blunt speech and her little dragon, which pretends to be so fierce, and listens intently to Mulan’s tales of far-off lands and strange peoples. But Mulan has a home to go back to, a father and mother yet living who love her, and Elsa sends her off with blocks of ice packed in sawdust and guaranteed not to melt, and a young reindeer for the Emperor of China.

Jasmine writes that Fa Mulan has visited her, as well, and that the reindeer has been shaved to keep it cool in the desert heat, but looks well otherwise. Elsa is glad. She doesn’t think she could face Sven otherwise.

5) Belle comes to visit the palace library, says she wants to visit every library in the world, and Elsa gives her free reign of it, and goes in now and again to find her and make sure she is sleeping and eating and not just reading constantly. Belle likes fairy tales, and sometimes she’ll make up her own, talk about far-off countries and daring swordfights and princes in disguise.

Belle is not interested in ladies. Elsa isn’t actually sure Belle is interested in men, either, except theoretically; if anything, Belle appears to be interested in books.

Elsa sends her to Jasmine, who apparently has a fine library, and lives in a far-off country. If Jasmine sends her on to China, as Elsa’s letter recommends, perhaps Belle will even see daring swordfights. One never knows.

+1) Merida is…Elsa does not know how to think of Merida. The princess arrives on a long boat, carved with intricate patterns featuring bears, and leaps ashore to tie her own craft up. “I’ve come seeking adventure!” she declares, and Anna, who has gone down to the docks to meet this intriguing visitor, immediately bears her off to the mountains, where Kristoff, poor long-suffering man, is made to narrate every possible adventure one could have in Arendelle, and also to introduce Merida to the trolls, who she loves on sight.

But whenever Merida and Anna come back to the palace, Kristoff trailing behind them wearily, sometimes draped over Sven’s neck, Merida seeks out Elsa. She sits with surprising patience watching as Elsa decorates the ballroom with icicles for a formal dance; she suggests dishes for a dinner menu, and laughs when Elsa makes a face at her description of haggis; she shares a quiet dinner with Elsa, just the two of them, and after dinner demonstrates the traditional dances of her people, plaid skirt flying about her pale knees.

She kisses Elsa, warm and sweet, behind the curtains at a formal dance, and grins at Elsa’s gobsmacked expression.

“Why me?” asks Elsa, weeks later, as Merida stands naked before the windows and admires the snowy view. “I’m dangerous.”

“Dangerous?” says Merida incredulously. “Why, danger is my middle name!” She crosses the room in three strides and burrows back under the covers, drawing one of Elsa’s hands up to kiss the fingertips. “Besides, I learnt the cure for magic long ago. ‘Tis love.”

“Oh,” says Elsa wonderingly.

Merida has hair redder than Ariel’s, a glorious crimson halo, untamable and wild. Her eyes are as blue as the fjords, and her skin as pale as snow. She roams the mountains in summer and winter alike, bringing tales of her adventures to lay at Elsa’s feet like trophies. She dances like a flame, and shoots like a wonder, and laughs like a thousand bells.

And Elsa lays her heart in her true love’s hands, and knows that she is home.


End file.
